


I'll Be There For You

by Minako_S



Series: Domestic Joy [3]
Category: Comics Industry RPF, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Fingering, Artist Gerard Way, Crossdressing, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Gerard continues to steal clothes from Grant, Morning Sex, Other, Rimming, deadlines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:15:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28567563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minako_S/pseuds/Minako_S
Summary: There were times when work got demanding and stressful. Grant and Gerard were working at home, And were there to see each other cope in the height of stress, Were there for each other whenever those times came. Gerard thought that Grant was all too consumed in their work and needed help, only to discover the opposite when Grant took charge.
Relationships: Grant Morrison/Gerard Way
Series: Domestic Joy [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062173
Kudos: 7





	I'll Be There For You

“You feel so good, Baby.” Gerard whispered as he lowered himself down on Grant’s lap, and bottomed out with a moan. He started to rock his hips intuitively, slowly, getting used to the stretch once again until it became pleasurable. Grant’s hands roamed lazily across his pale torso, and stopped to graze each one of Gerard’s nipples gently before moving down. They cupped Gerard’s hips in their palms.

Gerard’s feminine hips looked so small and dedicated against Grant’s bigger hands. They then squeezed Gerard’s hips and started to slowly thrust into him from below. They both moved together slowly and gently, and occasionally kissed and moaned into each other’s already spit-slick mouths, just like any other early morning sex that they had. Geard decided to speed up his movements for a bit and grind back into Grant’s shallow thrusts, and wrapped a hand around his length. Gerard always became noisier when his pleasure had grown, and Grant liked to watch, touch and taste him as his occasional breathy gasps turned into long and needy moans. They pressed their fingers into their lover’s hips, and guided them into their own desired pace. They hoped that by the time they finish fucking Gerard’s pale hips would be decorated by finger-shaped bruises.

“Baby,” Gerard almost pouted.

“Sweetheart, faster, please.” He pleaded. Gerard’s quiet little moans grew louder as Grant obliged,he sped up the hand around his own cock once he felt Grant’s cock hit his prostate, then rub against it _hard_. They both started to move together frantically, Grant thrusted into him fast and Gerard was riding them desperately, their shared noises were muffled by each other’s mouths as their hands touched each other’s bodies wherever they could.

“Oh fuck, Grant. Grant please, let me come.” Gerard pleaded. Although they were not playing at the moment, he still really liked to receive permission from them before he came. “You-” Grant uttered, but their voice was cut off by a foreign noise in the room. They then recognised it as their special phone ringtone for anyone who worked with them in the comics industry. They both stopped moving at once from the shock, and Grant immediately snapped their head to the side, but then looked at Gerard instead.

“I- um, It’s fine.I’m fine. You should go answer it, Grant.” He said, and tried his best to hide the frustration in his voice. He was getting really close, after all.

Gerard raised his hips and moved off their cock and Grant’s lap, whining quietly and almost secretly at the loss of something inside him. Grant grabbed their phone from the bedside table and quickly checked the caller ID on the screen before answering, it was their artist. Had to be something important, they thought, because they had a deadline that was two days away and usually all their coworkers would only contact them via emails.

“Hello, Vince,” They said before ruffling Gerard’s already shaggy red hair, “Yes, you see, I don’t necessarily want you to be totally realistic with that scene,it’s weird and complicated. Just do what feels right and keep it within your regular style,now for the other scene-” Gerard heard as Grant got out of their bed and walked away from the room, their voice becoming weaker and quieter as they went along and away from him. The fact that they didn’t seem to care one bit about how they were walking around the house naked, talking to one of their co-workers made Gerard giggle. The only comfort in their interruption was that thanks to Grant’s nudity, he could stare at their ass as they walked away.

By that point, his cock went soft and the thought of an orgasm was pushed aside in his mind, he needed to get out of bed. Gerard turned to the bed stand and checked his phone to know the time.Just half past eight in the morning. He decided to finally get out of bed, get dressed and start off the day. The day wasn’t that easy, though. Gerard clumsily carried all the essentials to his art room within his arms to maximum capacity,then settled down his things and got to work. Grant wasn’t the only one with a scarily nearing deadline, he was too. Gerard decided that it should probably be the day where he’d finish the big portrait done by request. It was a weird request, but an entertaining one for sure.

His current client was an elderly lady who was an art-enthusiast. She had asked him to paint a portrait of her on a fairly big canvas, with her sitting and posing like the mona lisa. As well as that, she’d be wearing a 1960’s mini dress which she claimed to be her favourite from when she was young. Gerard was happy to comply, but was still temporarily struggling. The size of it made it difficult to get down into details in each section, the fabric of the dress looked wierd and dis-textured. On top of that,he always had a difficult time painting older people, not knowing exactly how much to consider their wrinkles, or how to perfectly capture an aged skin. Those struggles were definitely not helping Gerard’s willpower. Before he could even begin to notice, the first cup of coffee turned into the third. The clock showed that it was half past twelve, and he’d been working continuously and nothing was going right. Fuck.

But it was getting close to lunch time, and Gerard decided that perhaps a break would be much more helpful than continuing to struggle. When he arrived in the kitchen, Gerard noticed there was no sign of Grant ever being there. The electric kettle for their tea wasn’t there, neither did the blackberry jam jar and toaster that they’ve always left on the kitchen counter after breakfast. Gerard quickly realised that it meant Grant hadn’t emerged from their office since Vince had called them. Probably didn’t even eat. Sometimes, under a deadline- Grant would ignore their necessity to eat, sleep well or make any connection to the outside world, sometimes that outside world being Gerard. The morning sex almost made Gerard beilieve that perhaps Grant would’nt go into their usual deadline mode, but he was apprearantly wrong.Gerard thought it was time for them both to stop being stupid and sink deep down into their work, only emerging back to the surface when they were done. He headed to their office, carrying lunch plates that he prepared for them and slowly opened the door, wincing when it inevitably creaked.

“Babe?” He asked quietly.

“Yes?” Grant asked , their face still hidden behind the computer screen.

“I made us lunch.Will you take a break now?”

“Oh, sure love. I’m starving,”

“Maybe eating breakfast would’ve helped you not to starve,” Gerard replied dryly. He was mentally preparing a whole speech about how Grant should be able to take care of themselves even when they’re busy and stressed, that their intense career didn’t mean they should neglect daily aspects of their life for it.

“I did eat breakfast,” Grant answered slowly,they were a bit bewildered by Gerard’s comment and over-all mood. Their boyfriend kept maintaining eye-contact, although in his eyes he seemed just a touch distant. His shoulders were stiff and the slight worry lines on his forehead became more prominent with his raised eyebrow. He seemed tense.They didn’t know what they did wrong, what they could say to Gerard to make their lunch more pleasant. They just took a bite of the salad that Gerard made, along with the tofu cooked in their favourite marinade and waited. Gerard’s shoulders then slumped down to his usually laid back posture, and he frowned a bit out of confusion. It wasn’t the direction he thought the conversation would be going at all.

“Wait, what?” He finally asked.

“I had the remains of the smoothie you kept in the fridge. It wasn’t as sugary or as full of carbs as I usually like my breakfasts, but it was very healthy which is good. What I really don’t understand is your obsession with kale, love. Just because we live among Californians doesn’t mean we ought to act like them too, but that’s okay.” At least that remark made their boy finally release a light chuckle, but they could tell Gerard was trying to be serious.

“But I thought- I thought you were entering your busy-zombie deadline mode and didn’t eat or drink anything so I was upset about that. I think it’s the unintended orgasm denial I had in the morning kinda fucked me up for the day.” Gerard admitted. Grant couldn’t hold back a loud laugh at Gerard’s confession, loving how he went from defeated to apologizing to thinking out loud in front of them. Gosh, they loved him.

“Oh, c’mon, I basically apologised, Don’t be an asshole! I’m sorry, babe. My bad,” Grant just grinned at him, and spun in their chair as Gerard giggled ridiculously. They then held on to the armholds of their char and moved along with it towards Gerard who sat on the other end of their desk. They tried their best not to drag their chair across the floor but lift it, yet the wheels screeched in their absurd noise rolling against the floor and as result, Their boyfriend laughed even harder at them. Lovely.

When they finally reached their desired point, sitting to Gerard’s left, they grinned at him and gestured towards their lap. Gerard sighed and went along with it, until he was settling comfortably on Grant’s lap, finally relaxing once Grant’s arms wrapped around his thigh and caressed his back.

“How are you doing?” They asked after a few moments of comfortable silence, indulging in Gerard’s body close to them.

“I’ll never finish that thing, Grant. Nothing’s working like I want it to.” He murmured while his head laid against Grant’s firm shoulder.

“Don’t say that, love. I believe in you. You know it’s just a temporary feeling, that you will push through it.”

“I have to push through it. I’ll need to ship the finished painting to her in just a few days,”

“You also have to, yes. But acknowledging that isn’t going to help you,being less harsh on yourself will.” Grant continued as they lazily drew patterns on Gerard’s back, until they felt their lover’s body relax against their gentle touch.

“I..Can you stop being right for just a few moments? now I don’t know whether I want to fix how we both didn’t get to come this morning or go back to painting.” Gerard complained dramatically.

“Go back to the painting. Take the plate with you, if you must. I can wait, and eat alone.”

“Fine.” Gerard sighed, and pecked them on the cheek before sadly moving off their lap, taking his plate with him and going back to the studio.

******

After three phone calls with colleagues, seven more written pages and two cups of coffee,(without any tea) Grant was done for the day. And the next one after that, because they learned how fun it was to finish early and before the deadline. Back when they moved in together as two people who work from home, Grant had quickly learned that one of the many things they shared in common was also the lack of sense of time. Both barely noticed as time flew by, consumed in their work. The clock showed the time was 23:58, and it was clearly time for bed. When they went into the bedroom on their way to the shower, they noticed no signs of Gerard ever being there, Nor when they checked the shower. He had to be in his studio. To think that _he_ wanted to lecture _them_ at noon about being in busy deadline-zombie mode. Sure.

“Gerard.” Gerard jumped slightly when he heard Grant’s voice, his face lifting up from the color palate to see them. Grant stood over him with their arms crossed and legs slightly spread. Gerard immediately recognised it as their position for when they were trying to hide themselves in confidence and slight aggression, usually to intimidate or alienate people at comic conventions. That time, It was aimed at him for some reason.

“You're lucky you didn’t do that when I was done colour mixing, because then I would’ve fucked the painting up from the surprise. Almost done, babe.” Gerard replied dryly, trying to ignore Grant asserting their dominance over him. He was still working, dammit.

“It’s midnight, Gerard. And you are done.” Grant didn’t seem to be phased by Gerard’s reply, and kept their firm gaze and stren voice.Gerard wasn’t having any of that.

“You know, I don’t recall the time I told you that you get to decide when I get to work and when I don’t.“ That time, Gerard didn’t care if he let his irritation show. Grant was still not phased.

“You need to go to bed with me.Now. And for the record, I also do not recall the time when you allowed yourself to disobey me, Boy.” Gerard huffed and set his palette knife down. Grant snapped him back into reality, a reality where it was midnight and he worked relentlessly for hours and hours on end. Gerard felt the tiredness and slump finally wash over him, and decided that obeying Grant would be the best thing to do. From what he learned at noon, that long day was probably Grant’s turn to be right all the time and to know what’s actually best for him. Grant hadn’t dared to move even an inch from their position, and watched as their boy went over to clean all his brushes and set the canvas aside. Gerard then turned back to face them, and sat down in his chair.

“Alright,” He said, defeated.

“What?” They challenged him.

“Alright, sir.”

“What?’’

“Alright, Mistress?” Geard replied hesitantly, since there was nothing that was really feminie in the way Grant dressed and looked like at that moment. But perhaps they felt that way again.

“Color?” Grant asked.

“Green.” All that Grant did was nod shortly, and gestured Gerard to follow them with their fingers. Gerard had basically thrown himself into bed when they arrived, and tucked himself under the heavy blankets. He couldn’t hold back the tired yawns, because although he did want to sleep, he wanted Grant very much too.

“Feeling sleepy, Pet?” Grant teased from above him as Gerard fought not to close his eyes.

“Maybe. Still want you though, Mistress.” Gerard then rolled over to the side and looked at them, blushing as he noticed Grant’s fond smile.

“You are way too pretty to be given up on, Mistress.” He continued.

“I can say the same thing about you too, Boy. Now roll over so your back will face me, and leave me some space.” Grant crawled into the covers with their lover as he did just what they asked, and cuddled close to him as much as possible. One of Grant’s hands held him by the middle, and the other storked Gerard’s lower back then downwards. Gerard took it as a cue to shed off his sweatpants, so he did just that- before kissing the hand that wrapped around his stomach. “Oh,” He heard Grant gasp.

“What is it, Mistress?” Gerard just seemed to forget that in that same morning, he once again stole some of Grant’s clothes. He just couldn’t help it, and always liked to feel them close. The particular clothing that he had stolen from them were white, delicate panties which were surprisingly comfortable.

“Stealing things that belong to me is very bad form, Boy.” He heard Grant whisper huskily as their hand gently caressed the back of his thighs, then the cheeks of his ass.

“Consider yourself lucky, Pet. Since these fit so nicely around your body, there won’t be any punishment for you now.” Grant said fondly.

“Thank you, Mistress.” Grant’s hands reached the hem of his panties, slowly slid them down Gerard’s thighs, and grinded their crotch against his ass a little.

“I am going to prepare you for me Pet, and you will not dare to touch yourself. Come like this, come from me, or don’t come at all. Is that clear, Boy?” Grant warned sternly, and Gerard was glad that his back was pressed against Grant’s chest instead of them facing each other. Because then, he could hide his grin very well, knowing from Grant’s tone and words that it would not be a serious punishment. He remembered all those times when Grant had forbidden him to touch himself, and how good they made him feel to make up for the lack of attention for his cock and how hard he’d come then.

“Yes, Mistress.”

Grant wanted to make it special for Gerard, wanted to make him go deep into submission and get so consumed in the pleasure he’d lose himself in it. So they did. They rolled over his body so he’d be lying flat on his stomach, perfectly relaxed and sleepy and laid gentle kisses across his pale back. Then they spread his cheeks apart and tasted him, layed firm strokes and soft licks on his rim until it loosened up. Gerard shuddered and moaned for him- pleading Grant for more by whispering into the pillow. When they retrieved their mouth from him, Gerard whined loudly and Grant silenced his pouts by spanking each one of his cheeks. They lubed up their fingers and slowly pushed them in, then crooked their fingers to find his prostate. They knew they’d found it once Gerard gasped and clenched involuntarily around them, and they smiled wickedly in return.Grant rubbed Gerard’s prostate until their lover was reduced into a desperate moaning mess, just how they liked him. Grant adored how the bright red blush spread from Gerard’s face onto his neck, how Gerard’s then corehent pleading had increasingly turned into nonsense begging. As they lazily thrust their fingers in and out of their lover, Grant watched as Gerard lost restraint on his body, and thrust urgently against their fingers- fucking himself on them. They knew that Gerard was getting close when they finally added a third finger, listening carefully to the beautiful noises spilling out of him and how they became louder, higher in pitch. And when Grant leaned over to suck and bite the back of his neck, Gerard came with a shout.

“Shh. It’s okay. Relax, my beautiful boy.” Grant whispered softly as Gerard panted. They stroked Gerard’s back reassuringly, slowly bringing him down from his powerful orgasm until their boy turned into mush against their touch. They laid beside him and combed a hand through Gerard’s hopelessly messy hair, and held him tight against their chest. There was silence between them until Grant felt Gerard tense around him.

“What is it, darling?”

“You’re still hard, Baby.” Gerard replied against their chest. “Don’t worry about that, love. You need to sleep, I’ll be fine.” Grant said, because they wouldn’t take a chance to fuck him or anything when he was that tired and satisfied. That was okay.

They always took turns in taking care of each other, and Grant knew that although Gerard really needed to be dragged aside from his work and relax, their turn to be cared for would come next. And they loved that, loved him, even if at that moment their boyfriend began snoring and there was no chance they’d manage to fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Another year, another update to the Grant tag. Hope you'll have a great new year :D


End file.
